Scaly Panties
by Para-chan
Summary: Fill from yj anon meme. "Robin's costume is wrecked and idk, all his others are in the wash, the only one left is the comic-cannon Dick!Robin suit  aka- scaly underoos and pixie boots " Wally isn't very helpful. xD


Robin had been having a rough week; a fact that could clearly be seen on his bruised and abraded flesh and in the soreness of his muscles. Unfortunately it seemed his uniform was having a worse one. He held up the remains of his costume littered with holes.

What was this like the 5th time this week? He sighed as he chucked the ruined uniform on his bed and began to dig through his closet looking for another thinking of his fallen uniforms.

The first bit it when he'd been thrown around like a rag doll, sure they were built to handle a lot but something about high velocity impacts with abrasive surfaces just wasn't conducive to them staying in one piece.

The next one had been a little singed. He snorted at the thought. What it had! But even he realized he was being a pretty liberal with the term 'a little'.

The one after that had been covered in highly viscous...uh...goo?. He couldn't think of a better word for it. He still felt rather bad when he thought of Alfred's expression when he'd seen the mess and his promise to do his best to get it out. He'd told the old butler it would probably just be better to toss it but he'd insisted it would be 'no trouble at all master Richard'. Well, if there was any saving it, Alfred would be the one to do it.

After that there were explosions, highly corrosive chemicals, bugs that just happened to eat Kevlar, that one had been awkward…don't ask. Needless to say the some cosmic force seemed to have it out for his poor uniform.

Just as he was starting to wonder if he'd ever find another uniform something yellow caught his eye and his hand came across smooth material, a cape!

He quickly pulled it out only to gasp in horror at what he'd found. It was his old costume. He was sure that he'd incinerated every last one of them, but apparently not he shuddered.

There was no way this outfit was ever anything but fail. He couldn't believe he'd ever worn it, let alone in public!

Just as he was plotting the best way to usher this last remnant of shame from this world his communicator went off.

As the communication ended he sat in shock for a moment, before frantically tearing through his closet once more sending articles of clothing flying left and right. Had he had the time to survey the mess he'd have realized how close his room now resembled Wally's, but apparently young justice had an emergency mission and he couldn't find a thing to wear! Damn that sounded girly. He eyed the discarded costume on the floor. There was no way in hell he thought vehemently.

Meanwhile…

Wally sighed. What the hell was taking Robin so damn long! The youngest member of the team was usually the first to know about a mission, courtesy of being their mission director's protégé and as such was usually the first to be waiting to go. This time however, everyone was gathered around in the debriefing room waiting for Robin.

Batman was scowling more so than usual, which always made Wally nervous. He shifted about uncomfortably before sighing again. Just as he was about to start whining...er...questioning the others as to the boys location he spotted something yellow out of the corner of his eye.

His head whipped around "its about damn ti…" his words died on his lips. "uh...rob? why are you wearing your cape inside out" he asked eyeing the yellow material the same color as the linging of Robins cape befoe realizing. "Dude! where are your pants!" he questioned surprised.

At this point every head in the room turned to regard the boy in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

Robin stood at in the doorway with his cape clutched tightly around himself before sighing and flinging it over his shoulders, standing straight, shoulders back and a slightly red tint to his cheeks if anyone had been able to notice his face. As it were they were rather preoccupied picking their chins up off the floor. And eyeing robin's bare legs! And were those scaly panties!

Robin walked confidently into the room, coming to a stop next to Wally, facing batman ready for the mission briefing.

Wally made a strange noise next to him and Robin's head stiffly turned in his direction.

His face was a dark shade of red and he had both of his hands clasped over his mouth apparently trying to stifle his laughter…and failing. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Not…a…word" he said tightly through clenched teeth.

Apparently that wouldn't be a problem because Wally suddenly doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides and gasping for breath.

Robin thought he heard a gasped 'scales…fish panties…pixies...legs…priceless'

His left eye began to twitch and his fingers unconsciously moved toward the bat-a-rang pocket of his utility belt.

He was never going to live this down.

-End-


End file.
